Silmät kiinni kaikki, joita junamatkat väsyttävät!
by Jaruto
Summary: Tyhmä otsikko, gomen!Edin pää nuokkui hälyttävästi. Junan kolina sai hänet aina uniseksi, sillä hän oli tottunut usein nukkumaan junassa. Mutta nyt, kun Mustang oli hänen kanssaan, ja istui hänen vieressään, hän ei saanut nukahtaa. Parental!RoyxEd Oneshot


**Tällainen drabble vain tuli eräs päivä mieleen.**

Edin pää nuokkui hälyttävästi. Junan kolina sai hänet aina uniseksi, sillä hän oli tottunut usein nukkumaan junassa. Mutta nyt, kun Mustang oli hänen kanssaan, ja istui hänen vieressään, hän ei saanut nukahtaa. Siitähän eversti Paskiainen vasta riemastuisikin, jos pääsisi pilkkaamaan poikaa sillä, että "koska tämä oli vielä niin PIENI, hänen piti nukkua päiväunet". Joten Ed ei saanut nukahtaa, ei todellakaan. Ei... saanut... nukahtaa...

Roy istui tapansa mukaan kädet puuskassa ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Vastapäätä häntä ja Teräsalkemistia istuivat vanha mies ja nainen, jotka katsoivat hymyillen valtionalkemistikaksikkoa. Jotenkin hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että nämä katsoivat heitä "Oi, kuinka suloista isä-poika-rakkautta!"-tyylillä.

Roy oli hypätä kattoon, kun tunsi jonkun yllättäen painuvan olkapäätään vasten. Yllättäneenä hän katsoi oikealle puolelleen, ja huomasi Edin pään nojaavan olkapäähänsä. Tämä oli todellakin uutta, eihän Ed yleensäkään koskenut häneen, ellei ollut aivan pakko. Mikä häneen nyt oli mennyt?

"Taisi väsymys voittaa pojan", Royta vastapäätä istuva, harmaatakkinen ja -housuinen mies sanoi hymyillen yhä.

"Öh, niin", Roy vastasi kohteliaisuuden vuoksi. Ahaa, siksi Teräs siis oli päättänyt käyttää häntä tyynynään. Hän oli nukahtanut.

"Minkä ikäinen poikanne on?" tukevahko nainen vanhan miehen vieressä kysyi. Roy mietti hetken, huomauttaisiko, ettei Teräs ollut hänen poikansa, mutta päätti sitten päästää itsensä helpolla.

"Hän on kaksitoista", hän vastasi. Hassua, kaikkea ne vanhukset kuvittelivatkin. Hän ja Teräskö muka olisivat samaa perhettä? Hah, ehkä sitten kun taivas putoaa.

"No ei ihmekään, että poikaparasta loppui virta", nainen jatkoi. "Poika oli koko matkan ajan melko väsyneen näköinen. Kuinka paljon te siellä Keskuksessa häntä rääkkäätte? Valtionalkemistin titteli on varmasti rankka noin nuoren pojan kannettavaksi."

Roy yllättyi. Mistä he tiesivät Edwardin olevan valtionalkemisti? Ja jos he tiesivät sen, miten he eivät tienneet, ettei Roy ollut hänen isänsä? Sitä paitsi, ei hän vain ollut huomannut Edin olevan yhtään sen väsyneempi kuin yleensäkään. Vai oliko hän aina väsynyt?

"Hänellä on vain rankka päivä takana", Roy selitti puhuen osittain totta. He olivat kulkeneet monia kilometrejä niin jalan kuin jollain kulkuneuvollakin juurikaan lepäämättä.

Näyttääkseen enemmän Edwardin isältä Roy laittoi kätensä Edin niskan taakse. Unissaan tämä nojautui häneen paremmin saaden Royn uudestaan yllättymään. Miehen ja naisen hymyt vain levenivät.

Tunnin kuluttua, kun vanha pariskunta oli ehtinyt jutella jo armeijan typeryydestä, urheudesta ja vaarallisuudesta, kiistellä kyseisestä asiasta keskenään, sanoa ainakin viisi kertaa Edwardin olevan suloinen ja Royn hyvä isä tälle sekä päivitelleet Edin olevan kovin nuori armeijan koiraksi, he viimein jäivät pois kyydistä omalla asemallaan. Roy nosti vapaata kättään heille näiden vilkuttaessa ulkoa asemalta hänelle sekä Edille, joka yhä tuhisi vanhempaa miestä vasten. Roy piti toista kättään yhä teinipojan olkapäällä, sillä hän ei halunnut tämän heräävän siitä, että hän liikkuisi. Sillä kun Ed heräisi, hän joko karjuisi Roylle siitä, että tämä oli herättänyt hänet, tai siitä, että tämä oli jonkin sortin homo pedofiili joka kosketteli itseään nuorempia poikia näiden nukkuessa. Ja Royhan siinä olisi kuitenkin joutunut häpeämään jälleen silmät päästään. Niinpä hän vain istui toinen käsi Teräksen olkapäällä ja katseli hiljalleen pimenevää iltaa ikkunasta. Ei mennyt kauaakaan, kun Edward nousi hitaasti silmiään hieroen istumaan; hän ilmeisestikin oli herännyt. Roy otti kätensä hänen harteiltaan ja hymyili hieman ivallisesti.

"Oliko hyvät päiväunet? Tai iltahan nyt alkaa jo olla, onhan kello jo neljä. Äläkä syytä minua, jos et illalla saa unta."

Ed vilkaisi miestä murhaavasti, mutta näytti... hetkinen, nolostuneelta? Roy tunsi pienen pientä syyllisyyttä siitä, että hän sai Edin häpeämään nukahtamistaan. Jos poika kerran oli ollut väsynyt, mitä väärää nukkumisessa oli ollut? Ei mitään, ei vaikka hän olikin jo kaksitoista.

"No, anna tulla, hauku minua pikkulapseksi, joka tarvitsee vielä päiväunet, tai niin pieneksi, että tarvitsee tavallista enemmän unta kasvaakseen", Ed mutisi happamana ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta ohi vilahtelevia maisemia.

"Ei nukkuminen kiellettyä ole", Roy totesi tyynesti. Ed kääntyi yllättyneenä katsomaan miestä. Tämä naurahti pojan hämmästyneelle ilmeelle. "Älä vain sano ettet tiennyt sitä!"

"Totta kai tiesin!" Edward tokaisi laskien katseensa kenkiinsä ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Hän oli yhä liian väsynyt kiistelläkseen everstin kanssa, mutta reilun tunnin torkut olivat kyllä tehneet hyvää. Voi kuinka hänen tekikään mieli painaa päänsä jälleen everstin olkapäätä vasten ja nukkua! Ei hittolainen, mieluummin vaikka kylmää ikkunaa vasten! Nyt oli Edin vuoro säpsähtää äkillistä kosketusta, kun Roy laittoi kätensä uudelleen hänen hartioilleen. Mies painoi pojan kevyesti itseään vasten, eikä tämä hämmästykseltään osannut panna vastaankaan.

"Ehdit nukkua vielä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin olemme perillä", Roy sanoi. Ed nosti katseensa kysyvänä ja epäileväisenä miehen kasvoihin; tässä oli varmasti koira haudattuna. Tämä kuitenkin vain hymyili hänelle lempeästi. Eikä mennyt kauaakaan, kun Ed jälleen tuhisi everstin sinistä armeijantakkia vasten.

**En tiedä mistä Roy ja Ed ovat tulossa, tai mihin menossa, tai kuinka vanha pariskunta tiesi heidän olevan valtionalkemisteja. Nämä asiat saatte keksiä ihan itse (tai sitten kirjoitan joskus kunnon fanficin tästä :P). Risut, ruusut ja ennen kaikkea parannusehdotukset otan vastaan! **


End file.
